Discovering their Strengths and Weaknesses/Completing Level 1/Bad Guys Alert!
Here is how the Strengths and Weaknesses were discovered in Princess Yuna and Jumanji. Soon, they were dropped off to continue their way to save Jumanji. Nigel Billingsley: Well, this is as far as I can take you all, the rest will be all up to you. Smolder Bravestone: Thanks, Nigel. Princess Yuna: Thanks for the ride. Dipper Pines: You know, I thought the nicknamed mouse was do to his dwarfish height. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Enough with the nickname already, okay?! Dipper Pines: Sorry. Princess Yuna: So, we'll go home once we return the Jaguar's Jewel? Shelly Oberon: Actually, Yuna, that'll end the curse to this game. And if any of you want to leave, just shout out its name. Huey: Agreed. Dewey: Was that supposed to be a rhyme? Seaplane McDonough: Some other rhymes happens, Dewey, just go with it. Dewey: Right. Mabel Pines: Hey, wait, do we need a map? Shelly Oberon: Gideon, Honker, give me a hand with the map, will you? Honker Muddlefoot: Uh, sure, Shelly. Gideon Gleeful: Let's have a look at this here map. As Gideon Gleeful takes a look at the map, he notices that its blank. Gideon Gleeful: I don't get it, how come it's all blank like that? Shelly Oberon: Just look closer, you'll see it. Honker Muddlefoot: Let me see that. Gideon. Gideon Gleeful: Okay, Honker. As Gideon hands the map over to Honker, he notice some pictures on the map. Honker Muddlefoot: Guys, I see it, we're about finished with Level 1! Smolder Bravestone: But just to be sure, check your Strengths and Weaknesses. Dipper Pines: How, Smolder? Smolder Bravestone: You know, tap your chest one time and you'll see. Nyx: If you say so. Princess Yuna: (discovering her Strengths and Weaknesses) Whoa. Dipper Pines: Can we really see that? (does the same as Yuna does) Princess Yuna: Wow, I have no weaknesses, and my strength is my own magic. Princess Flurry Heart: My weakness is venom, magic is my strength too. Dipper Pines: Okay, that make sense. (discovering his Strengths and Weaknesses) I'm not that strong, but I'm slow too. I wonder why? Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Probably because it's who you are at the game, Dipper. Just as anyone and anypony else discover their Strengths and Weaknesses, they all agreed to keep it in mind. Princess Yuna: Let's go, we're almost done with the first level. As they completed Level 1, they begin to hear something. Snowdrop: Guys, I'm hearing something! Seaplane McDonough: Look. Dipper Pines: It can't be! Just as a sound of motorcycles were heard, there were thugs coming their way. Louie: Bad Guys Alert! Red Beret: Watch out! Then, Ruby Roundhouse fought them off as Smolder Bravestone joins in the fight. Smolder Bravestone: Just go, we'll cover you! Princess Yuna: Uh, right. Come on, Guys! Vanellope von Schweetz: Wait for me! Louie: Since when do they have motorcycles in the jungle?! As Yuna and her friends make ahead start, the five adventures fought off the bad guys. Smolder Bravestone: Take this! (took out one bad guy) Ruby Roundhouse: My turn! (kicks another one) Princess Yuna: Yes! Go get them! One of the soldier began firing there guns at Yuna and her friends, they had to avoid their shot. Pound Cake: Run for it! Pumpkin Cake: Hurry! Just as Gideon was shot, he'd returned after losing his first life. Gideon Gleeful: Yuna, little help? Princess Yuna: Hold on! With quick thinking, Yuna worked her magic to surround a forcefield and teleported to the edge of the cliff and they jumped down to the water below. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225